Your Biggest Mistake
by yongchan
Summary: B.A.P fanfiction. DaeJae tak jadi dimarahi malah melakukan 'kegiatan' mereka diruang kerja Yongguk. Akhirnya Yongguk meminta Himchan menjadi namjachingunya. Lalu Jongup dan Zelo malah mempraktekan 'kegiatan' seperti DaeJae couple. BangHim, DaeJae, JongLo. RnR?
1. Chapter 1

Title: Your Biggest Mistake

Cast: BangHim, DaeJae, JongLo

Warning: boy x boy, semua alur gak jelas, ancur, typo bertebaran dan lain-lain…

.

Disclaimer: Tuhan YME

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Yaaa Yongguk hyung kau salah gerakkan lagi" tegur Zelo entah sudah keberapa kalinya

"Benarkah?" Tanya Yongguk tanpa sadar. Sedangkan para member yang mendengar pertanyaan Yongguk tersebut hanya bisa mendengus kesal. Bisa-bisanya Yongguk bertanya seperti itu setelah ia membuat latihan mereka harus terus diulang-ulang entah untuk keberapa kalinya

"Sebaiknya kau beristirahat saja dulu" ucap namja cantik yang kini berjalan mendekat kearah Yongguk

"Aku pikir, ada sesuatu yang membuatmu tak kosen latihan seperti ini" ucap Himchan, namja cantik yang kini sudah berada tepat dihadapan Yongguk

"Sepertinya kau sangat lelah Gukie" perlahan Himchan mengulurkan tangannya lalu dengan lembut diusapnya wajah Yongguk yang dibanjiri dengan keringat

"Kau sakit Gukie, kenapa wajahmu tiba-tiba memerah?" Tanya Himchan dengan raut wajah yang terlihat sangat khawatir

"Su-sudahlah kau kembali latihan saja, aju tidak apa-apa. Aku hanya perlu istirahat sebentar" ucap Yonnguk sedikit terbata

"Sebaiknya kau kembali latihan dengan yang lain sana" setelah itu Yongguk pun mendorong Himchan untuk menjauh darinya. Himchan hanya menatap bingung Yongguk, yang menurutnya akhir-akhir ini bersikap sedikit aneh.

.

"Hah… aku bukannya sakit, hanya saja hatiku selalu merasa tak enak jika harus berdekatan denganmu Hime" gumam Yongguk pelan saat Himchan sudah kembali latihan bersama member yang lain.

.

.

.

"Sebenarnya ada apa dengan Yongguk hyung?" tanya Jongup kepada member yang lain, bukannya jawaban tapi malah gelengan yang didapat Jongup. Sekarang mereka sedang berkumpul bersama. Tadi setelah mereka selesai makan malam entah mengapa Yongguk langsung masuk kedalam kamarnya. Entah apa yang dilakukan Yongguk didalam kamarnya sekarang.

"Hyung… apa kau tak tau mengapa Yongguk hyung terlihat aneh akhir-akhir ni?" Tanya Zelo pada Himchan

"Entahlah, aku juga tidak tau kenapa Yongguk seperti itu"

"Aku kira Hyung sedang bertengkar dengan Yongguk hyung" mendengar itu semua member pun jadi menatap Youngjae

"ehh kenapa itu kan hanya perkiraanku saja" ucap Youngjae lagi salah tingkah karna tatapan-tatapan yang ditujukan padanya. Setelah itu suasana hening pun menyelimuti mereka

"Apa Yongguk membenciku ya." ucapan tiba-tiba Himchan itu sukses membuat berbagai macam ekspresi, Daehyun dengan wajah datar, Youngjae dengan mata melotot, Jongup dengan mulutnya yang menganga lebar, dan Zelo yang hanya mengerjapkan matanya polos berkali-kali

"Kenapa hyung bisa berpikiran seperti itu?" tanya Daehyun masih dengan wajah datarnya

"Entahlah, mungkin karna aku merasa Yongguk menghidariku akhir-akhir ini" jawab Himchan dengan raut wajah sedih

"Hyung sudah mencoba membicarakan ini dengan Yongguk hyung?" tanya Jongup

"Sudah. tapi saat aku ingin membicarakannya, Yongguk pasti beralasan dan akhirnya aku pun tak bisa apa-apa" kini Himchan menundukkan kepalanya

"Ahh sabarlah hyung, aku yakin ada alasan tersendiri mengapa Yongguk hyung seperti itu" ucap Youngjae menenangkan sambil mengelus lembut punggung Himchan

"Hyung aku mengantuk" ujar Zelo lalu menguap kecil

"Baiklah ayo kita tidur Junhong-ah" ajak Jongup lalu menuntun Zelo masuk kekamar

"Sepertinya aku ingin menyusul Jongup dan Junhong. Aku deluan Daehyun, Youngjae"

"Ne. selamat tidur hyung kami akan segera menyusul" ucap Youngjae yang dijawab anggukan kecil oleh Himchan

Setelah Himchan sudah hilang, kini tinggal Daehyun dan Youngjae saja yang ada diruangan tersebut. Lama mereka saling terdiam, dan akhirnya mereka pun menyusul.

.

.

.

"Daehyunnie ayo kita tidur juga" ajak Youngjae sambil mengusap lembut lengan Daehyun. Tapi anehnya Daehyun tak merespon, Daehyun hanya menatap malas kearah Youngjae

"Daehyunnie ada apa?" Tanya Youngjae takut-takut saat melihat Daehyun mentapnya tajam, bukannya menjawab Daehyun malah mendekatkan wajahnya pada wajah Youngjae, dan sedetik kemudian bibir mereka pun bersentuhan. Memang awalnya hanya bersentuhan tapi lama kelamaan bibir mereka bergerak lalu saling mengulum

"enghhh Daehyunhhh" Youngjae sedikit mendesah kecil ketika Daehyun menciumnya dengan ganas. Entah berapa lama mereka menyatukan bibir mereka. Entah sudah berapa lenguhan nikmat yang keluar dari bibir mereka berdua.

Dan karna terlalu menikmati, mereka pun tak menyadari ada kehadiran seseorang yang melihat mereka dengan tatapan bingung.

"Hyung kalian sedang apa?" Tanya Zelo yang tentu saja tak didengar oleh Daehyun maupun Youngjae.

Kenapa bisa ada Zelo disana, bukankah seharusnya ia tidur didalam kamarnya sekarang? yah tadi awalnya Zelo berniat mengambil minum karna ia merasa sangat haus. Tapi saat melewati ruang tengah ia berhenti karna ia mengira Daehyun menyakiti Youngjae.

Menyakiti, bagaimana bisa Zelo berpikir Daehyun menyakiti Youngjae? Sederhana saja karna Zelo masih tergolong polos jadi ketika ia melihat Daehyun mengigit bibir Youngjae sehingga menimbulkan rintihan kesakitan dari bibir yang digigit tersebut, membuat Zelo menyimpulkan kalau Daehyun menyakiti Youngjae saat itu.

Astaga tak tau kah kau Zelo, kalau Youngjae bukan merintih kesakitan melainkan merasakan betapa nyamannya setiap sentuhan bibir Daehyun pada bibirnya. Ohh Tuhan sungguh sangat polos kau Zelo (ˇ.ˇ")

.

Karna merasa pertanyaannya tadi tak kunjung dijawab jua, akhirnya Zelo pun berjalan mendekat kearah pasangan yang sekarang sedang panas-panasnya itu

"Hyung" panggil Zelo

"emphhhh… ahhh"

"Hyung~" Zelo mulai kesal dan tanpa sadar menghentakan kecil kakinya

"enghhh Daehyuhhhh" mendengar Youngjae yang seperti itu Zelo pun terdiam seketika. Zelo mengerjapkan mata polosnya berkali-kali ketika melihat Daehyun yang saat ini sibuk menghisap-hisap lalu menggigit-gigit kecil perpotongan leher Youngjae.

Melihat itu membuat Zelo merinding seketika, akhirnya karna takut Zelo pun bergegas dari sana dan segera menjauh dari ruang tengah tersebut. Ia takut kalau ia terus disana ia akan jadi santapan Daehyun juga, hhi~ mengerikan ia tak mau bernasib sama seperti Youngjae tadi.

"Seram sekali, Daehyun hyung sudah seperti vampire saja" ucap Zelo yang kini sudah berada didepan pintu kamarnya, dan yah sepertinya ia melupakan tujuan awalnya yang ingin minum tadi. Ahh biarlah, lebih baik ia kembali tidur lagi daripada ia harus melewati ruang tengah tadi.

.

.

.

Paginya kini semua member sudah duduk manis menghadap meja makan yang sudah tersedia sarapan untuk mereka. Mereka pun makan dengan tenang, sampai akhirnya…

"Youngjae hyung, apa kau baik-baik saja?" Tanya Zelo tiba-tiba membuat semuanya menatap kearah Youngjae khawatir

"Aku tidak apa-apa Junhong-ah" jawab Youngjae lalu tersenyum manis

"Tapi hyung, apa kau tak terluka?" Tanya Zelo lagi, membuat Youngje menatap bingung kearah Zelo

"Tentu saja tidak" ucap Youngjae cepat

"Benarkah? tapi tadi malam aku melihat Daehyun hyung menghisap lalu mengigit lehermu saat diruang tengah hyung" ucap Zelo polos, membuat Yongguk, Himchan dan Jongup melembarkan kedua mata mereka kaget

"Jung Daehyun bodoh" ujar Yongguk dan Himchan berbarengan, sementara itu reaksi Jongup

"Apa benar Daehyun hyung mengigit Youngjae hyung, Junhong-ah?" Zelo mengangguk kecil untuk menjawab pertanyaan Jongup tersebut, dan lagi-lagi mata Jongup pun melebar

"Apa kau vampire hyung?" Tanya Jongup antusias sambil menatap Daehyun dengan mata yang berbinar. Dan Youngjae pun hanya bisa menatap tak percaya kearah Jongup saat itu -_- Hah~ ternyata Jongup sama saja seperti Zelo, sama-sama masih polos (ˇ.ˇ")

"Ani, aku bukan vampire" jawab Daehyun seadanya lalu melanjutkan makannya mencoba mengabaikan tatapan-tatapan tajam yang berasal dari Yongguk dan Himchan saat itu

Dan setelah itu acara makan mereka pun berlanjut

"Youngjae hyung" panggil Zelo saat Youngjae yang sudah akan menyelesaikan sarapannya

"Ada apa Junhong-ah?"

"Kalau memang hyung tak terluka, tapi kenapa leher hyung merah-merah?"

"Ehh?" mata Youngjae pun membulat seketika, sedangkan Daehyun tersedak saat itu juga karna waktu itu ia sedang minum. Dan dengan lembut Youngjae pun segera mengelus punggung Daehyun

"Kau tidak apa-apa Daehyunnie?" Daehyun mengangguk kecil

"Hyung apa yang membuat leher hyung merah-merah itu Daehyun hyung?" sungguh Youngjae tak mengerti kenapa Zelo pagi ini senang sekali membuatnya terkejut dengan prtanyaan-pertanyaan yang dilontarkan untuknya

"Sudahlah Junhongie berhenti bertanya yang aneh-aneh" ujar Himchan akhirnya mengeluarkan suara

"Tapi hyung aku…"

"Soal leher Youngjae yang merah-merah itu mungkin karna tadi malam banyak nyamuk menggigitnya, benarkan?" tanya Yongguk sambil menatap tajam kearah DaeJae dan detik itu juga mereka pun menganggukkan kepalanya. Mencoba meyakinkan Zelo untuk percaya pada kata-kata Yongguk tadi. Dan sepertinya mereka berhasil meyakinkan Zelo.

'Benar tadi malam aku digigit nyamuk, nyamuk yang sangat besar sekali' ujar Youngjae dalam hati.

.

"Kalian berdua, kami ingin berbicara dengan kalian" Daehyun dan Youngjae pun saling bertatapan dan berikutnya mereka pun mengangguk patuh kearah Yongguk dan Himchan.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

tbc

.

maaf kalo banyak kekurangan dan typo bertaburan disana sini muahaha

kampret banget ya, ini sumpah gak jelas banget beneran hahaha ini terbentuk cuma karna dapet ide secara tiba-tiba dan ohh ya, rencana ini cuma 2shot ko muahaha doakan aja semoga bisa cepet apdetnya *ngek

.

Ohh ia buat

Guest, cacing kawat, URuRuBaek, djship, Rain. Drop. Lover, mikki mikki, no komen, lkjhgfdaehyun, Demon Clouds, MatoShishiTats, Jaylyn Rui, hatakehanahungry, Yui the devil

Makasih udah nyempetin ripiu ff aku yg Yongguk Problems, sumpah jadi malu sendiri ngerasa banget itu ff gagal awkakwk masalah sekuel buat ff itu... aku gak janji ya :p

.

Last

Gimme your Review, please ('-' ) (._. ) ( ._.) ( '-')


	2. Chapter 2

Title: Your Biggest Mistake

Cast: BangHim, DaeJae, JongLo

Warning: boy x boy, semua alur gak jelas, ancur, typo bertebaran dan lain-lain…

.

Disclaimer: Tuhan YME

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Kalian berdua, kami ingin berbicara dengan kalian" Daehyun dan Youngjae pun saling bertatapan dan berikutnya mereka pun mengangguk patuh kearah Yongguk dan Himchan.

.

Kini mereka berempat sudah ada diruang kerja Yongguk. Ruang yang selalu digunakan Yongguk untuk mencari inspirasi untuk membuat lagu.

"Bisa jelaskan pada kami, apa yang kalian lakukan tadi malam diruang tengah?" Tanya Himchan datar pada dua orang yang kini saling menautkan jari-jari mereka, berusaha saling menyalurkan kehangatan

"Kami hanya berciuman hyung" jawab Daehyun tak kalah datar

"Hanya berciuman? Apa kau yakin, lalu tanda kemerahan yang ada dileher Youngjae itu apa Jung Daehyun?" tanpa sadar Daehyun dan Youngjae meneguk kasar ludah mereka. Entahlah saat ini suara berat Yongguk terdengar sangat mengerikan ditelinga mereka

"Awalnya kami memang hanya berciuman hyung. Tapi setelah itu aku pun beralih keleher Youngjae bermaksud memberikan tanda kalau ia adalah namjachinguku hyung" jelas Daehyun berusaha untuk tenang, padahal dalam hati ia sedikit merasa takut

Yongguk menatap malas kearah Daehyun karna mendengar jawaban tersebut, sedangkan Youngjae yang disebelah Daehyun kini malah merona hebat. Entahlah ia merasa malu karna topik pembicaraan ini. Apalagi kata-kata Daehyun barusan, sangat jujur pikirnya.

"Lalu kenapa bisa Junhong melihat kalian seperti itu?"

"Entahlah Himchan hyung, aku rasa saat kami melakukan hal tersebut semuanya sudah tertidur" jawab Youngjae lalu menunduk, membuat Daehyun mau tak mau mengusap lembut kepala namjachingunya yang manis tersebut.

Dan setelah itu suasana hening pun menyelimuti mereka.

"Ngomong-ngomong apa kalian sudah baikan hyung?" tanya Youngjae tiba-tiba sambil menatap Yongguk dan Himchan bergantian

"Baikan? Memang kami ada apa?" tanya Yongguk balik

"Kau tau hyung, kami rasa akhir-akhir ini kau berubah" ujar Youngjae

"Berubah?"

"Ne, kau terlihat menjauhi Himchan hyung akhir-akhir ini"

Diam, Himchan hanya diam tak ingin ikut mengeluarkan suara ia hanya berniat untuk mendengarkan sekarang. Entahlah kalau pun ingin ikut dalm pembicaraan itu, sepertinya ia bingung mau berbicara apa

"Langsung saja hyung apa kau membenci Himchan hyung?" Tanya Daehyun turut bicara dalam pembahasan sikap Yongguk akhir-akhir ini.

"HAH?" Dan sepertinya Yongguk mulai melupakan masalah DaeJae tadi. Karna itu pun sekarang Daehyun dan Youngjae dapat menghembuskan napas mereka lega

"Yah kenapa kau malah bereaksi berlebihan seperti itu hyung? Kami hanya bertanya" sementara itu Himchan menunduk, entahlah melihat reaksi Yongguk tadi Himchan yakin kalau yongguk memang membenci dirinya. Dan yah jelas sudah apa penyebab Yongguk yang menjauhinya akhir-akhir ini.

.

.

.

Tanpa bicara sepatah kata pun secara tiba-tiba Himchan bangkit dari duduknya dan melangkahkan kakinya lemas kearah pintu, sepertinya ia hendak keluar dari ruang kerja Yongguk tersebut.

"Tunggu Himchan ada yang ingin aku bicarakan padamu" cegah Yongguk saat Himchan sudah membuka pintu tersebut

'Blam' terlambat, pintu ruangan tersebut pun sudah tertutup. Sepertinya tadi Himchan terlalu asik melamunkan isi pikirannya sampai-sampai panggilan Yongguk pun tak didengarnya

"Ada apa dengannya?"

"Aku rasa Himchan hyung berpikiran kalau kau benar-benar membencinya hyung" mata Yongguk terpaksa melebar mendengar kata-kata Daehyun tersebut

"Kesian sekali Himchan hyung, padahal aku rasa Himchan hyung menyukaimu tapi sepertinya kau sebaliknya ya hyung"

"Aish dasar Kim Himchan bodoh"

"Yak hyung, aku tau kau membenci Himchan hyung tapi jangan seenaknya kau mengatainya bodoh" ujar Youngjae sedikit membentak kepada sang leader tersebut.

Bukannya marah dibentak Yongguk malah tersenyum lebar, dan hal itu sukses membuat Daehyun dan Youngjae menatap kearahnya heran. Dan setelah itu Yongguk pun keluar dari ruangan tersebut, meninggalkan DaeJae couple yang bingung akan sikapnya.

"Yongguk hyung kenapa Daehyunnie?"

"Entahlah, tapi aku harap ia berbicara baik-baik dengan Himchan hyung saat ini"

"Ya semoga saja" ucap Youngjae sambil tersenyum manis

"Youngjae-ah" panggil Daehyun, mendengar itu Youngjae pun segera membalikkan tubuhnya yang sedaritadi menatap pintu kini beralih kearah Jung Daehyun. Tapi ujungnya…

"Ne ada apa Daehymphhhh" belum sempat Youngjae menyelesaikan kalimatnya, bibirnya malah ditawan oleh bibir Daehyun

Dan selanjutnya bisa bayangkan apa saja yang akan terjadi pada Youngjae setelah ini.

Diruangan tertutup, hanya ada mereka berdua. Yah kali ini mungkin mereka akan melakukan sesuatu yang lebih, mungkin. Siapa yang tau kan?

Apa pun yang mereka lakukan didalam ruang kerja Yongguk tersebut, berdoa saja semoga kegiatan yang mereka lakukan tak akan membuat Yongguk marah nanti. Yah semoga saja ya.

.

.

.

Sepi, itulah yang Yongguk rasakan saat ia sudah keluar dari ruangan kerjanya tadi. Sadar akan tujuannya, akhirnya Yongguk pun segera mencari keberadaan Himchan. Sepertinya ada yang harus ia katakan pada Himchan saat ini juga.

.

"Himchan" panggil Yongguk pelan saat ia menemukan sosok Himchan yang sedang menatap kosong kearah televisi yang menyala di hadapannya.

Aneh Himchan tak menyahut, sepertinya Himchan terlalu menikmati kekosongannya saat itu. Melihat Himchan seperti itu mau tak mau membuat Yongguk merasa bersalah.

"Himchan"

"…"

"Himchan" kali ini suara Yongguk sedikit lebih keras, tapi tetap saja percuma

Apa yang harus Yongguk lakukan sekarang? Setelah berpikir sebentar entah karna apa Yongguk malah tersenyum, yah sepertinya ia mendapatkan ide untuk menyadarkan Himchan yang kini sedang memejamkan matanya.

Dengan perlahan Yongguk mendekatkan wajahnya ke wajah Himchan. Hanya tinggal beberapa centi lagi bibir Yongguk akan menyentuh bibir Himchan. Namun sebelum benar-benar bibir mereka bersentuhan, Yongguk menatap wajah Himchan sebentar

"Cantik" ucapnya sambil menatap kagum kearah Himchan. Dan sepertinya Himchan mendengar suara Yongguk dan ia pun membuka kelopak matanya secara perlahan.

Mata Himchan melebar saat ia melihat jarak antara wajahnya dengan wajah Yongguk sangat dekat. Yah bisa dibilang Himchan benar-benar terkejut saat itu. Namun belum sempat sadar dari keterkejutannya, Himchan malah merasakan benda kenyal menyentuh bibirnya

"Bbang emphhhh" ya jelas sudah kalau sekarang Yongguk sedang mencium bibir Himchan. Entah Himchan harus apa sekarang. Yang ia tau pasti badannya terasa kaku, sangat sulit rasanya untuk digerakkan. Sebegitu mengerikannya kah efek ciuman Yongguk?

"akhhh emphhh" Himchan sedikit memekik saat dirasanya Yongguk menggigit bibir bawahnya, membuat bibir Himchan yang awalnya tertutup menjadi sedikit terbuka. Dan hal tersebut adalah keberuntungan bagi Yongguk, karna dengan begitu ia dapat dengan mudah memasukkan lidahnya kedalam mulut Himchan, hangat.

"eunghhh" bibir mereka masih saling bertautan, hingga akhirnya bibir-bibir tersebut harus rela terpisah karna kebutuhan udara untuk bernapas.

"Kenapa Bbang?" Tanya Himchan lirih secara tiba-tiba, Yongguk diam ia memilih untuk mendengarkan saja sekarang

"Kenapa kau menciumku? aku tak tau apa maksudmu Bbang, tapi terasa sakit disini" ujar Himchan sambil menyentuh dadanya dan bisa didengar jelas kalau saat itu suaranya terdengar sedikit bergetar seperti menahan tangis

sial Yongguk tak tahan melihat keadaan Himchan yang seperti itu, dengan wajah yang memerah dan matanya yang terlihat berair sekarang.

"Sebelumnya maaf kalau aku ada salah padamu Bbang"

"Ya kau memang salah, dan kau tau salahmu sangat banyak padaku" ujar Yongguk sambil menatap Himchan dengan tatapan yang sulit untuk diartikan

"Maafkan hiks aku kalau begitu hiks" cukup Himchan tak tahan lagi. Tanpa ia sadari air mata yang mati-matian ditahannya akhirnya kini keluar juga, mengalir membasahi kedua pipinya

"Jangan menangis, kalau kau menangis aku akan membenci diriku sendiri" ucap Yongguk lembut lalu dengan perlahan tangannya menyentuh pipi Himchan, berusaha menghapus aliran air mata yang menghiasi wajah namja cantik tersebut.

Himchan hanya diam merasakan sentuhan lembut Yongguk. Entahlah ini semua sangat terasa aneh dan terlalu tiba-tiba. Perlakuan Yongguk padanya sangat susah ditebak, Himchan tak tau harus bagaimana sekarang.

Beberapa saat hening menyelimuti mereka. Tangan Yongguk masih betah berada dipipi Himchan, padahal sudah dari beberapa saat yang lalu air mata Himchan sudah berhenti keluar.

"Kau tau Himchan… kau memang salah, yah sangat salah karna membuatku terjerat oleh pesonamu hingga tanpa sadar membuatku mencintaimu" mendengar itu membuat Himchan menatap tak percaya kearah Yongguk

"Salah karna hampir membuatku gila karna perasaan ini" airmata Himchan pun kembali keluar

"Salah karna selalu membuat jantungku berdetak tak karuan karna keberadaanmu"

"Salah karna kau selalu memenuhi isi pikiranku"

"Dan kesalahan terbesarmu adalah karna telah membuatku terlalu mencintaimu"

"Karna kau banyak salah padaku, kau harus bertanggung jawab" masih dengan menangis Himchan pun melayangkan tatapan bingung kearah Yongguk

"Kau harus menjadi namjachinguku mulai sekarang" Himchan sudah hendak mengatakan sesuatu tapi Yongguk malah meletakan jari telunjuknya kebibir Himchan. Dan hal itu mau tak mau membuat Himchan tak jadi berbicara

"Aku tak ingin mendengar sepatah kata pun keluar dari bibir manismu Himchannie, karna aku tak butuh jawaban darimu. Aku yakin kalau kau tak mungkin menolakku kan" Himchan tertawa kecil mendengar kata-kata kelewat percaya diri dari Yongguk tersebut.

Tapi pada kenyataannya memang benar, benar kalau ia memang tak mungkin menolak Yongguk saat itu. Yongguk tersenyum ketika ia melihat Himchan tertawa seperti itu, senang sekali rasanya. Dan detik berikutnya Himchan pun sudah berada dalam pelukan hangat Yongguk.

.

"Jadi sekarang kita pacaran kan?" Himchan mengangguk kecil dengan kedua pipinya yang merona samar, Yongguk tersenyum

"Saranghae"

"Nado... nado saranghae Gukie" setelah itu Yongguk pun mencium lama kening Himchan, berniat menyampaikan perasaannya yang sekarang sangat mencintai namja cantik itu

.

"Daehyun dan Youngjae mana?" Tanya Himchan saat Yongguk sudah melepaskan ciuman dikeningnya

"Sepertinya mereka masih diruang kerjaku" jawab Yongguk seadanya, Himchan mengangguk mengerti

"Hime"

"Hime?"

"Itu panggilan sayangku untukmu" ujar Yongguk lalu tersenyum lebar, sementara itu Himchan menunduk mencoba menyembunyikan rona merah yang menghiasi dipipinya lagi. Yongguk terkekeh kecil melihat Himchan yang seperti itu

"Hime, Jongup dan Junhong mana?" Kini gantian Yongguk yang bertanya, Himchan menggeleng tanda tak tau

"Aku tak tau Gukie, saat aku ke sini ruangan ini sudah sepi. Mungkin mereka ada dikamar"

"Ya mungkin saja, apa mereka sedang tidur ya. Hahahaha lucu sekali mereka, bahkan ini belum siang mereka sudah tidur lagi. Dasar mereka bayi besar haha" Himchan pun ikut tertawa mendengar kata-kata Yongguk tersebut.

.

Apa benar Jongup dan Zelo sedang tidur dikamar mereka? Sepertinya dugaan Yongguk salah besar. Karna sebenarnya mereka sedang mempraktekan sesuatu.

.

"Jonghhup hyungenghhh" lenguh Zelo tak karuan. Zelo melenguh? Hell yeah, sebenarnya apa yang Jongup dan Zelo lakukan dikamar sana

"Emphhhh" kini Jongup sedang mengulum bibir bawah Zelo. Mereka terus begitu, entah sudah beberapa menit. Yang mereka tau, yang mereka lakukan kini sangat asik dan terasa nikmat.

"Unghhh" Zelo melenguh lagi, saat ia merasakan lidah basah Jongup membelai kulit lehernya

"Akhhh" pekik Zelo tertahan ketika ia merasakan Jongup menghisap kuat kulit lehernya, sehingga meninggalkan bekas merah keungu-unguan disana. Bisa dipastikan kalau Jongup memang menghisap kuat kulit leher Zelo. Tak cukup sampai disana saja, sedetik kemudian Jongup mengigit-gigit kecil bagian kulit leher Zelo yang lain. Meninggalkan bekas kemerahan disana sini. Dan hal itu sukses membuat Zelo memekik lalu melenguh sekaligus.

"Junhong-ah, apa yang kulakukan sudah sama persis seperti Daehyun hyung lakukan pada Youngjae hyung?" Tanya Jongup saat kini ia sudah tak sibuk lagi dengan leher Zelo. Zelo mengangguk lucu untuk menjawab pertanyaan Jongup tersebut

"Ohh jadi seperti itu ya cara Daehyun hyung menggigit Youngjae hyung"

"Hmmm seingatku memang persis seperti yang tadi kita lakukan" jawab Zelo sambil mengerjapkan matanya beberapa kali

"Junhong-ah, apa sakit?" Tanya Jongup sambil mengusap lembut tanda kemerahan yang ada dileher namja polos yang ada didekatnya sekarang. Zelo menggeleng

"Ani... ini tidak terasa sakit hyung, entah mengapa aku malah merasa nikmat saat kau menghisap-hisap kulit leherku hihihi" ungkap Zelo lalu tertawa lucu melihat itu Jongup pun ikut tertawa juga.

.

Kenapa mereka seperti itu? Sebenarnya karna Jongup yang penasaran pada apa yang dilakukan Daehyun pada Youngjae malam tadi, Jongup pun bertanya pada Zelo bermaksud meminta penjelasan lebih.

Dan karna Zelo bingung mau menjelaskannya seperti apa, akhirnya Zelo pun berpikiran untuk mempraktekan kegiatan DaeJae tersebut dengan Jongup. Dengan sedikit intruksi dari Zelo, Jongup pun mencoba mengikuti arahan Zelo. Zelo pun tampak ragu-ragu saat itu, karna ia harus mengingat lagi bagaimana posisi DaeJae, dan bagaimana Daehyun memperlakukan Youngjae.

Dan yah sepertinya Jongup dan Zelo hanya namja kelewat polos yang menjadi korban kelakuan DaeJae couple.

"Jongup hyung bagaimana kalau kita melakuknnya lagi?"

"Melakukan apa Junhong-ah?" Tanya Jongup sambil menatap bingung kearah Zelo

"Itu hyung, aku ingin bibirmu lagi" jawab Zelo malu-malu sekarang, entah mengapa Zelo merasakan pipinya memanas saat ini

"Boleh saja, tapi sebelum aku menempelkan bibirku lagi… kau harus menerimaku dulu Junhong-ah"

"Me-menerima apa hyung?" Tanya Zelo sedikit gugup, entahlah mungkin karna sekarang ia merasa jantungnya berdebar sangat kencang

"Aku ingin kau menjadi namjachinguku Junhong-ah" ujar Jongup yang kini menatap Zelo dengan tatapan yang penuh harap

"Hyung aku…"

"Junhong-ah rasakan dulu detak jantungku" sebelum Zelo menjawab Jongup meraih tangan Zelo dan meletakkannya tepat pada letak jantungnya yang sekarang berdetak sangat cepat sekali

"Kau bisa merasakan detak jantungku ka?n" Zelo mengangguk dan melihat itu Jongup tersenyum kecil

"Hyung, jantungku juga sama sepertimu. Apa kau mau merasakan detak jantungku juga hyung?" jongup menggeleng

"Aku tak ingin merasakan detak jantungmu, yang aku inginkan kau menjadi namjachinguku Junhong-ah. Jadi apa jawabanmu?"

"Aku… aku mau menjadi namjachingumu hyung"

"Benarkah?" Zelo mengangguk pasti, dan saat itu juga Jongup pun mencium Zelo lagi.

.

Dan berdoa saja, semoga Yongguk atau Himchan tak masuk dalam kamar mereka secara tiba-tiba. Kalau sampai seperti itu, entah apa yang akan terjadi pada mereka berdua.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

END

.

Balesan Reviews:

Yui the devil: JongLo emang inosen, tapi buat chap ini apa JongLo masih bisa dibilang inosen? Awkakwk ia DaeJae doang yg baru jadian, tapi dichap ini BangHim sama JongLo nya udah nyusul tuh muahaha

Jaylyn Rui: ini ini ini BangHim udah jadian muahaha maaf kalo kurang greget awkakwk

babyryou: Zelo polos minta digigit? Ayo ayo silahkan Zelonya digigit, ntar aku bantu gigit ko muahahaha

matokeke: ini udah lanjut, makasih ripiunya :3

efa. shippernyayewook: ini udah lanjut, makasih ripiunya

Demon Clouds: muahahaha ia JongLo emang polosnya ih waw banget deh ya haha

7D: awkakwk Yongguk muka sangar kek preman angkot? Aku geli baca kalimat ini muahaha

Guest: ini udah lanjut, makasih ripiunya :3

Jang Taeyoung: gimana apa tadi udah nyiapin kamera buat momentnya BangHim? Hihihi

bang3424: ayo ayo sini aku bantu jitakin si Yongguk muahaha chap ini JongLo polosnya bertambahkan? Awkakwk

rahmayanimarza: makasih udah suka ff ini muahaha Dae emang pervert, tapi dia pervert kalo sama Jae aja awkakwk ini ini moment Jongup dan Zelo nya udah, apa memuaskan? Awkakwk

Izca RizcassieYJ: sebenernya mau dihukum tapi kelupaan awkawk dan mereka malah 'bersenang-senang' muahahaha

Indri: ia mereka memang nista muahaha duh terlanjut Jongup udah nyoba jadi vampire dichap ini muahaha

shishi: aku paling suka BangHim, tapi gak deh semua kopel bieipi aku suka. Kalau kamu? Muahahaha

bygchan: keren? Ahh makasih udah bilang ff ini keren :3

cacing kawat: muahahaha setuju DaeJae emang gila, mereka pasangan gila yang suka mesuman dimana-mana awkakwk

.

Ok ripiunya udah dibalas semua sepertinya, makasih buat kalian semua yang udah baca dan nyempetin ripiu muahaha

Ohh ia maaf kalo banyak typo bertaburan disana sini, soalnya aku malas edit dan baca ulang ahahaha

.

Last

Gimme Your Review...

Please ('-' ) (._. ) ( ._.) ( '-')


End file.
